This present disclosure relates to storage containers for use with pickup truck beds. A pickup truck is a very useful vehicle, designed to tow trailers, haul cargo, and perform a myriad of other tasks where a passenger car is not capable. A truck, due to its bed, has limited in-cab storage and is limited to storage behind or underneath a seat. Some truck owners have to resort to a bed-mounted toolbox to store items, but a bed-mounted toolbox is designed to be mounted and left in place, effectively removing valuable bed space. These are affixed to the bed adjacent the cab, where access is only from the sides of the bed. Other users use portable plastic storage totes, but these slide around and are not secure. Other storage containers will attach to the bed via brackets and bolts, but these require drilling, bolting, or otherwise permanently modifying the bed, lowering resale value. If the user is leasing the truck, modification can result in penalties at the leasing company when the truck is turned back in. An improved storage container is needed.